swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Travel to the Nightsister Stronghold
Rubina has used her influence to gain you access to the Nightsister Stronghold. Travel to their stronghold and learn how you might earn their confidence. Gatekeeper Saik (/way -4085 -137) Saik: We have heard whispers of your dealings with Rubina and the Nightsisters are quite curious about the mysterious outworlder. Meet with Leandra so that she can decide what to do with you. *You: Indeed, I would like to learn from your Clan. *Saik: I can provide you with information. Do be alert. it is unwise to wander these halls with a vapid, lost expression on your face. One might get the impression you do not belong here. Not safe, that. *You: What will I find within? **Saik: '' Continue ahead through the next two doors. You will encounter our Sage. She keeps the way of Making for our clan and teaches those who show promise.'' *You: Anyone need some killing done? **Saik: As I mentioned, Leandra is deadly and driven. She seeks your outside perspective and skill. Top. Stairs. Right. Do also speak to Kais, in the same chamber. She is always in need of some fresh meat. **You: I think I can find my way from here. **Saik: Then go. *You: I'm a craftsman, where can I learn your unique styles? **Saik: Continue ahead through the next two doors. You will encounter our Sage. She keeps the way of Making for our clan and teaches those who show promise. *You: My skills are more subtle than combat or construction. **Saik: (Rancor Tamer) Dias is lithe and carries a similar deadly grace to yours. She will no doubt find use for your subtler skills. You'd be quite subtle indeed to undertake the art of soothing a rancor! As you top the stairs, it's the chamber to the left. *You: Where might I find goods for purchase? **Saik: At the heart of our Stronghold is a chamber where our provisions are kept. A stairway leads up from that room to the upper chambers. Our vendor is authorized to share some of the Clan's provisions. Our clan will provide a means of exchange for you if you prove a worthy ally. Saik points you in the direction of Leandra. Once you have gained access to the Nightsister Stronghold, you can talk to any of the following characters to gain access to their quests. Sage N'um *This mission is available for traders When you talk to Sage N'um she will send you to repair four different altars. After you locate the altar you will need to examine it and then create the repair item which corresponds to the description on the altar. Once you repair the altar, return to Sage N'um and she will send you to the location of the next altar. Repair the Altar of Inner Calm /way -1511 1280 - Requires 115 units of Steel - Requires 30 units of Reactive Gas - Requires 25 units of Copper Repair the Altar of Dominance /way 1455 1387 - Requires 115 units of Iron - Requires 30 units of Inert Gas - Requires 25 units of Copper Repair the Altar of Wisdom /way -6703 3087 - Requires 115 units of Iron - Requires 30 units of Inert Gas - Requires 25 units of Aluminum Repair the Altar of Power - Requires 115 units of Steel - Requires 30 units of Reactive Gas - Requires 25 units of Aluminum (Rancor Tamer) Diax *This mission is available for entertainers. * Diax: (Your Name), I've heard your name whispered among the sisters. I suspect that we share many of the same skills. You could be useful to me. * You: What do you mean? Explain yourself. * Diax: As you might know, the Nightsisters make use of the rancors of this planet. However they are simple minded creatures and it is no simple task to bend them to your will. I want you to use your skills to calm a rancor and lead them back it here where I can take over its training. * You: Wait, you want me to bend the will of a rancor? How? With a Slitherhorn? * Diax: Rancors are not too bright. You can calm and lure them using a dance or music. That is as long as they don't eat you. * You: I can't say I like where this is going. * Diax: To bring the rancor here you will need to fool the rancor into thinking you are harmless. Music and dance can both help calm the rancor. In addition you will need to apply a salve we brew. This salve will confuse the beast, giving you a small chance to calm the rancor before it decides to eat you. * You: So the rancor won't attack me? * Diax: Why of course it will. You will need to get up close and use your skills to calm the beast before it decides to attack you. * You: This could be bad for my health you know. * Diax: The rancors, being rancors, will simply attack out of instinct. If that happens, all you can really do is run. Once they give up the chase you can return and try again. It's tricky, but if you live long enough you might get the hang of it. * You: I'll do it. It's crazy, but it still can't be worse than a Mos Eisley cantina on a Saturday night. * Diax: Good. Now, don't waste any time. The salve will only retain its effectiveness for an hour. After that you'll have no chance of calming the rancor. Find and tame a wild rancor, then lead it back to the Nightsister Corral. Only some rancors are suitable for taming: Gnarled Rancors, Rancors, Pygmy Rancors, and Rancor Youths. Upon completion, you will be awarded (2) Dathomir Amber, (2) Spider Silk, and (2) Random Valuble Weaver Leandra (/way -4102 -166) Leandra: You are the Outworlder spoken for by Rubina? *You: I am. *Leandra: I have learned that certain Initiates sent out to gather herbs some distance away have not returned. *You: Your students are tardy. Is that it? *Leandra: I never said they were my students. I have, however, endeavored to locate them but my spells of Seeking have failed; which is most unusual. *You: So you want me to go see what's happened to them? *Leandra: Well done. I will contact you when you have reached the herb field; try not to be too frightened. Kais (Nightsister Culinarian) (/way -4086 -156) Kais: We need able-bodied people who are not afraid to serve the Nightsisters. We need food gathered. You can help out by fishing or hunting. *You: I can do some hunting'.''' *Kais: ''Very well. Find and kill five Bolmas, then bring me their meat. While they can be fierce creatures they provide a good meal if you can bring them down. *You: I will bring you some fish. *Kais: Very well, catch five fish and return here when you are done. Fath H'ray (Mistress of the Rancor) (/way -4119 -155) Fath: So the Mysterious Rubina has spoken for you, eh? Impressive. I hear you did some work for her during which you killed some rancor? *You: Yes, mutant rancor. *Fath: I need you to hunt some of these abominations. *You: What is the problem with mutant rancor? *Fath: Other than their appearance, do you know the real difference between the true rancor and the mutations? *You: I'm not sure. *Fath: The rancor is actually a quite intelligent creature with mothers communicating to teach their young. In fact, I believe that they could eventually be taught to use weapons and wear armor! *You: Unbelievable. *Fath: Yet true. These mutations, however, are mentally unstable and highly aggressive. They are too stupid to respond to the whip and cannot be broken. *You: So that is why they are hunted? *Fath: It is. Now it seems that the numbers of these abominations are on the rise. *You: Do you have any idea why? *Fath: Not really, but Clan scouts have located a cave that often seems to be guarded by a particularly large rancor. The aura of that cave is savage and bestial. *You: So you would like me to see what's going on in that cave and elimate mutated rancors? *Fath: Correct. Many, if not all, of the true rancor in this cave likely carry the seeds of mutation. If they must also be slain, that is acceptable. *You: No problem. *Fath: Collect some blood from the mutations you slay for me to study. Satra (Nightsister Herbalist) (/way -4103 -139) Satra: Ah, you are finally here! *You: You've been expecting me? *Satra: Of course, I have been, fool! Why do I always have to deal with the simplemined ones?! I'll try to use small words. *You: Simpleminded?! Whatever; I'll play along. Please. Explain. To. Me. *Satra: I use special plants to make special things. Those plants must be found and gathered for me. You are here to gather them and store them for me. Understand? *You: How do I know which plants to pick? Where do I store them when I'm done? *Satra: Here are some simple descriptions; simple enough even for you. When you have all of the herbs I require simply bring them back here and store them in the nearby basket. *You: Okay, fine. I'll do it. Just one more thing, though... where do I find the herbs? *Satra: Oh, all over! Do I have to hold your hand?! Some of the other Sisters of the Night have special places which they have discovered, maybe you should bother them! Now begone! Gethzerion (/way -4088 -136) Gethzerion: I will not waste words when there are tasks to do. As an Outworlder your talents should prove useful when dealing with, among other things, the Singing Mountain Clan, or the so-called Spiderclan. *You: What about the Singing Mountain Clan? **Gethzerion: The Singing Mountain Clan. They are always a thorn in my side but lately they seem to have gained a greater measure of confidence; perhaps they, too, have Outworlder assistance. Whatever the case, it is time they were shown their true standing on Dathomir. **You: Shall I remove this thorn from you side? **Gethzerion: No need to kill the entire clan; just a few should do nicely. *You: What about the Spiderclan? **Gethzerion: There is and can be only one clan of Nightsisters. This rogue clan that has taken up with the spiders... they are as great an annoyance as their pets. **You: Shall I exterminate them? **Gethzerion: A handful of deaths at the hand of a true Nightsister ally shoud put them in their place. *You: What are these 'other things' you mentioned? Nightsister Vendor The WOD Nightsister Vendor is located inside the Stronghold at /way -4119, -176 Category:Dathomir quests